


Продолжение кошмара

by WTF Rare Games 2021 (WTFRareGames)



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: Action, Embedded Video, Fanvids, Horror, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:15:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29879625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFRareGames/pseuds/WTF%20Rare%20Games%202021
Summary: Какой мир, такие и боги
Kudos: 2
Collections: Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (божественное)





	Продолжение кошмара

**Author's Note:**

> Исходники: музыка: Backstreet Boys - Get Down (You're The One For Me), видео: Bloodborne (трейлеры и прохождение)  
> Продолжительность и вес: 2:21 мин, 18,6 мб.


End file.
